JUST MY LUCK
by RiderAlex
Summary: i don't own alex rider or anything that belongs to Anthony horowitz i do how ever own hunter. this takes place after scorpia and is possibly a love story. but i have no clue where yjis is going
1. scorpia's attack

JUST MY LUCK

By, Hunter

"DON'T MESS WITH ME" I shouted at the 4 men across the room "I AM PISSED AND ARMED"

"What can you do you just a useless girl trying to save her doomed boyfriend" Said the leader

"Oh ya Alex is not the one who is doomed you are AND I AM NOT USELESS" I replied

"You know what I think I bet you can't even fire your gun" the leader challenged

"That is where you are so wrong" I said and with that I fired one shot at the leader after I fired I felt a searing pain in my shoulder.

Just then wolf ran in seeing Alex standing there dumbfounded and me with a bloody shoulder he fired one shot at the leader and was hit in the upper arm. He fell to the ground holding his arm in pain.

"WOLF" I yelled running over to him

"Wolf" just as I reached him one of the 4 men walked over to where I was kneeling beside Wolf. He aimed his gun at Wolf while pushing me roughly away form Wolf.

"STOP" Alex yelled

"I'll come with you if you let Wolf and Xiu live" Alex pleaded

Just then 2 of the men grab Alex from behind. And the one who was aiming at Wolf walk over to the leader. As I rushed back to Wolf. Pure hatred filling my eyes as the 4 men left with Alex.

7 minutes later the door s bang open and in rush Blunt, Mrs. Jones, Fox, Eagle, Snake, Cat, and Beaver. The 5 men stopped in shock of seeing Wolf and I injured. Wolf's eyes were full of pain and my eyes were a mixture of pain, hatred, sadness and distress.

"We have to find Alex" I said

"We will but first we need to make sure the 2 of you are okay" Mrs. Jones said her voice full of concern

"I'll be fine" I said stubbornly

"No Xiu you were shot in the shoulder you need help" Beaver said

"But…" I began but was cut off by Blunt

"You are not going anywhere till your shoulder is checked out. No further discussion" Blunt said

Mrs. Jones cleaned out Wolf's wound while Beaver cleaned out mine.


	2. boredom

Mrs. Jones then told the school what had happened. And wolf and I were whisked off to the hospital to have out wounds checked out by a doctor much to my protesting. The doctor told Blunt and Mrs. Jones that we should stay the night just to be safe. Wolf and I were put in the same room. We were both told to stay in bed.

But I was up and pacing to room.

"Xiu sit down" Wolf said

"I can't I just feel so useless" I said

Just then to doctor walked in and saw me up.

"What are you doing up" he asked

"I am bored" I said grabbing my bag

"Why do you need that" he asked

"I want to read" I said

"I will check back later" he said before leaving

"Finally" I said pulling out my laptop. Wolf was watching me closely and was surprised that my laptop was already on. I started to type in codes quickly.

"Wolf" I said

"Yes" wolf answers

"I think I found Alex" I said

"How" Wolf asked

"I am not telling" I said looking at the screen a second time and I swore in Russian

"Xiu what is wrong" Wolf asked

"You know how I said someone in my family worked for Scorpia" I said

"Yes" Wolf said

"Well it seems that there is information on me in there data banks" I said thinking of a plan to save Alex


	3. how to save alex

"Wolf I have an idea on how to save Alex" I said hearing foot steps draw closer to the room. I closed my laptop and put it away.

Just then Blunt and Mrs. Jones walked in.

"Wolf, Xiu how are you feeling" Mrs. Jones asked

"Fine" Wolf and I said at the same

"We still can't find Alex" said Blunt Wolf and I said nothing

"We are thinking about sending two agents to find him" Mrs. Jones said seeing the hopeful look in my eyes

"Sorry you guys need your rest" She said

"Fine" I said sounding defeated

"We will see you tomorrow" Mrs. Jones said before leaving with Blunt

Once they had left I tossed Wolf a water bottle

"What is this" he asked

"It is an energy drink" I said

"Why" Wolf asked

"Because I have a plan" I said

"What is it" wolf asked

"I will tell you when it is dark" I said

1 Hour later (dark out side) (A.N. Wolf and Xiu are wearing grey)

"So what is the plan" Wolf asked

"It involves climbing out this window..." I said but then was cut off by wolf

"Are you crazy" wolf asked

"No" I said "plus we are using ropes and why do you think we are wearing grey"

"Um okay" Wolf said

"Are you ready" I asked

"Not really" wolf said

"We have to hurry" I said


	4. escape

"Why" wolf asked (A.N. If you ask stupid question you will get a stupid answer)

"Cause" I said carefully looking out the door to make sure no one was coming

"Let's go" I said climbing out the window

"Xiu" wolf said

"What is it? You afraid of heights?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes I am" Wolf said

"Why didn't you say that earlier? Just don't look down" I said

(Park 10 minutes later)

"Well it looks like you guys made it" someone said

"Hey Smithers" I said "you have anything for us?"

"Yes of coarse I do" Smithers said

"Xiu you get a makeup kit. The blush revels lasers, and trip alarms. The lipstick is a laser. The perfume freezes stuff. The contacts are a mini computer. The I-pod can be used to contact me. The watch has a bungee cord, and timer" Smithers said "And wolf you get the same thing except for the makeup kit."

"Good luck guys" Smithers said

Thanks Smithers" I said

"So Xiu how are we getting there" Wolf asked

"We are driving" I said

"Xiu how we don't have a car" Wolf said

"That is where you are so wrong wolf" I said pulling out the keys to an Aston martin

"Where did you get that" Wolf asked

"I have connections" I said

"Can I drive" wolf asked

"Sure I need to work on the gps" I said

(3 hours later and 20 miles outside of London and 3 miles from Scorpia's HQ in London)

"And now we wait" I said

"Why" Wolf asked

"Cause we need to wait for two new guards to comedown this road so that we can pretend to be them" I said


	5. trouble

(10 minutes later inside Scorpia's HQ)

"Act normal" I said "and don't give them any reason to suspect us"

Just then an alarm went off

"What did you do now" I asked

"It was not me" wolf said

"One word RUN" I said

Wolf and I took off down the halls

"That was three words" wolf said

I shot him a glare

"Wolf take a left" I said

"Why" Wolf asked

"Don't ask just do it and get to the car and leave" I said

"What about you" wolf asked

"Let's just say I have a score to settle with Scorpia" I said pushing wolf out the opened door

"Xiu I will not leave you here to face Scorpia alone" Wolf said

"Wolf I will be fine I don't want to but you in any more danger" I said "wolf I promise I will be okay just get to the car"

After wolf left I closed the door and quickly thought of a plan to lead Scorpia away from wolf.

The minute I saw the guards I took off running.


	6. capture

10 minutes I slowed down to let the guards catch up to me. I purposely took a turn that would lead me to a dead end. When I heard the guards behind me I just pretended to be confused. When one of them came towards me I leaned against a hidden door that lead to a hidden hallway. It was the guards who were know confused. Note to self: laugh at guard's stupidity later. I glanced over my shoulder to see if the guards were following me and they were. Sadly I was not looking where I was going and I ran into a wall. Note to self: Look when running and don't run into walls.

"Well look what we have here" one of the guards said taking off the hat I was wearing

"Alexis the boss will be pleased to see you" the guard said

"My name is Xiu and I no longer work for you" I said holding my arm that had been injured earlier and it had started to hurt again. Note to self: don't run into walls when injured. My head started to feel really light as if I was about to black out.


End file.
